


The Frost Dragon Rider

by Livan18



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rise of the Guardians Fusion, F/M, Gen, M/M, Other, Post-How to Train Your Dragon 2, Post-How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World, Race To The Edge, Viking Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-31 02:15:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19416400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Livan18/pseuds/Livan18
Summary: The dragon riders have gotten word by the chief of Berk that a new dragon has been stealing some trade goods. Not a normal problem when comes to dragon trainers except this one has a rider. Hiccup baffled but interested wants to find who this rider is. He didn't barging to be developing feeling towards this dragon rider and the adventure that await them.





	The Frost Dragon Rider

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at summarizes but enjoy the story and give advice on my writing I'm still new to this.
> 
> All characters belong to their original owners i own none except the name of the story title.

On an island covered in a dome of aqua green ice that spike out and is northwest of Snow Wraith frigid Glacier island territory. Two figures are watching the sea keeping a lookout. The first figure is a 5 feet 10 inch tall slim male with silver hair, striking blue eyes, and pale skin. The clothes he's wearing is a fur hooded sleeveless shirt with fur on the bottom, a necklace that is holding a lens, a leather belt with multiple spike teeth from short to long starting on the left side, brown pants, and fur brown boots. On both of his forearms are blue fingerless sleeves underneath a pair of long blue outline light blue leather bracers with fur on both ends. The second figure was much taller than the first revealing to be a dragon its appearance is similar to that of a Night Rage, but with smaller eyes, wing structure resembles a Skrill's. Its body is covered in fine sky blue scales, which at a distance, look like fur. It has a snow coloration on its back and a pale coloration on its underside, wings and tail fins. It has a unique vibrant blue eye color, as well as a dark blue tongue. There are no spines or spikes along its whole body, but it has a small hump at the withers that creates a sloped back. The sky coloration and the shape of its scales resemble that of a snow eagle's feathers. it is slightly larger than the Night Rage, the Skrill, and the Snow Wraith.

The male was sitting on the cliff edge as the wind brush through his silver hair, he squints his eyes seeing a shape close to the water borders of the territory. Taking out a spy glass that he took from a trading ship, looking through it he spots a ship sailing "Himalaya looks like we have work to do girl" the male said getting up as he grabs a long stick with a shepherd crook made of metal and ice with a spike metal with a hole in the middle. The dragon called Himalaya croons getting up as the male sits on the slope hump. Himalaya ascends fast into the clear cold sky as her underbelly and wings hides her presence from below. Flying close the male sees that it's a ship with an emblem on the sail that he has seen three times as he likes to call borrowing the supplies as he spots the amount of resources on the ship. "This is going to be the fourth raid. Alright girl we need that so lets make it fast" the male said as he raised his staff as the wind flew through the staff hole creating an eerie sound. 

A boat with the Berk crest on its flag is sailing as the two vikings Bucket and Mulch are traveling back to the island. They both look up seeing nothing but hear a loud whisper sound that sounds like an animal cry for help. They didn't notice until a highly explosive ice blasts with a spiral hail froze the sail then the shaft, floorboards, and the resources with only three shots each. Mulch and Bucket went on the defense getting flying nets and trying to see where the attacker is. Bucket look to his right seeing a movement for a second not waiting he threw the bola, however it froze in mid flight as the shooter reveals to be a snarling dragon that neither has seen before and a person that was riding it though they couldn't what gender due to the distance. What they did notice was the rider moving a staff and the previous sound had gotten louder much louder. The two vikings are confused until a strong force push their ship into the air, the ship flip over three times in the air as both vikings fell into the ocean and saw a large sea dragon they never seen before as the dragons tusks submerge. It roared at them and twisted away as the long and large tail fin send a wave at them, the waves were very strong as it sends them flying to the water surface, flying through the air, and onto the frozen ship crashing into the dock. Mulch and Bucket got up to see the mysterious dragon rider leave with an ice cover crates then they notice a large tail fin going rising up sending a wave them smash the water sending a bigger wave. Both vikings brace for the impact as the waves push the ship father away from where it previously was. "Stoick is not going to like this.. Nor the dragon riders" Mulch said.


End file.
